1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a label peeling device that separates the labels from the liner backing of label paper.
2. Related Art
Label peeling devices that have a take-up roller for rewinding label paper conveyed from a label printer, a motor that drives the take-up roller, a peeling plate disposed between the label printer and the take-up roller to peel labels from the liner backing by bending the liner, an air cylinder that moves the peeling plate forward and back in the conveyance direction of the label paper, and a suction pad that holds the printing surface of the label, are known from the literature. When the printing surface of a label is held by the suction pad, this label peeling device separates the label from the liner by the air cylinder moving the peeling plate toward the label printer while rewinding the liner onto the take-up roller. See, for example, JP-A-2009-012851.
When the peeling member is moved by an air cylinder while rewinding the label paper by driving a motor as in the label peeling device described in JP-A-2009-012851, the peeling member may move quickly irrespective of how fast the label paper is being rewound. Because the peeling member separates from the label paper when this happens, the liner is not folded back by the peeling plate and the label cannot be peeled from the liner.